


NamJin | Beauty and the Beast

by tessalex



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't Read This, M/M, Okay bye, alex signing off, definitely yugkook, implied markjin, jackson and jooheon are gonna live happily ever after, okay thanks for clicking this trash, this is non-negotiable, this won't follow BATB detail by detail so if you don't like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessalex/pseuds/tessalex
Summary: ahhhh first fanfic, sorry if it sucksupdates will be irregular bc school and stuff, sorry;;;;i don’t think badly of Joy btw!! i love her, i just wanted to put a female idol in - alex





	1. Les Aventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh first fanfic, sorry if it sucks  
> updates will be irregular bc school and stuff, sorry;;;;  
> i don’t think badly of Joy btw!! i love her, i just wanted to put a female idol in - alex

It started out with an adventure. Kim SeokJin loved those. It was just an adventure into the forest near his village, it wasn't anything bad. He needed time away from everyone anyway. The village was always battering him for how he always read, how he never joined the crowds, how he was all looks and whacked up on the inside. SooYoung was always going on and on about how she and SeokJin were meant for each other, how they were the most beautiful and how perfect they'd be if SeokJin just said yes to marrying her. Of course, SeokJin hasn't said yes and doesn't plan on saying yes anytime soon; he despised SooYoung; she was extremely stuck up, full of herself and all in all an asshole. His mother was the only person in the village who cared about him and the only one SeokJin loved, but she was often in the cellar, working on her inventions, leaving SeokJin alone. 

So, yes, he needed a lot of time away and there he was, using the time away. He walked through the forest. He was more upset than ever, so he wandered deeper in than ever. Not too deep though, he knew the legends and he believed in them. The legends of the Beast, that is.

Due to being so deep in, he didn't know that his mother had left to take her latest invention into town. She left him a note and made her way. When SeokJin went home, he was scared but saw the note and felt assured. Little did he know that his mother had been chased by wolves, attacked and had barely gotten to a large castle safely. His mother, who had not believed in legends, ran inside, bleeding and close to fainting, and got captured by the Beast.

Her horse, frightened, had run back to their house. SeokJin saw it and panicked. He grabbed his coat and got on. It lead him to the castle and stood at the gates, staring in fear. It really was the Beast's castle. The Beast had really taken his mother, and he was going to get her back, even if meant that he had to face a giant, horrific, Beast to do it.


	2. La Bête

SeokJin gulped. He was really going to go in. His eyes traced the iron gates and he let out a breath as his fingers wrapped around a handle. "You can do it, Jin. It's for your mother," he muttered to himself. He pulled a gate open and winced a bit at the creaking. He pulled it open enough for him to fit in. He stepped in, forgetting everything for a moment, standing in awe at everything.

The castle was enormous, ranging as far as SeokJin could see. The topiary was neatly trimmed and the fountain was well kept, though it was turned off due to it being winter. The snow was yet to be ploughed. It was hard, but not very so SeokJin could step on it without falling through if he was careful. He looked down at the ground; his eyes and body followed the trail of blood and deep footprints to the castle door.

He gulped again. The door was ajar. He slipped through it, without making noise and looked around. The main hall was as larger than he imagined. The lights were all on and everything was perfectly cleaned. Clearly, someone was keeping the entire place clean. He looked at the ground again. The blood trail continued. He cautiously went after the trail. They stopped at the foot of the grand staircase in the middle of the main hall and trailed back in a diagonal line to the right, not from the direction it came from which was straight back. He traced it back to a larger blood stain than the trail's droplets by the leg of a large table. She was cornered.

Then the blood continued to go forward, but to the side of the staircase, as if making a V from the centre of the staircase to the staircase on the side of the main one. The blood trail ran down the stairs. He followed it. 

The candlelit lanterns started to get dimmer and dimmer. Soon it was pitch black but he could tell it was a dungeon from the squares of light being shone on the ground, cut by the metal bars. He used the little light there to guide him in his path. He did his best not to make any noise as he followed the blood trail. Eventually, it stopped. This caused him to look around. He looked into the cell and gasped. 

His hands grabbed the bars and he shook them, hoping to get them open as he shouted "Mom!" She woke up from the rattling and scampered to the cell bars.

She shushed him and warned him about the terrifying Beast that owned those dungeons but it was too late. The thundering footsteps notified SeokJin that he needed to take cover, but where was the question. There was no place to hide, and soon enough he was face to face with the Beast.

———

The hairy beast stood six feet tall, only a couple inches taller than SeokJin who was five-ten. He never was scared by taller men and he wasn't scared now. Now, he was terrified. For his life and his mother's, he feared. The Beast growled and yelled. He demanded to know who SeokJin was and his mother replied for him.

"He's my son! Let him go, please! He didn't do anything," she pleaded.

The Beast looked at SeokJin. He would never admit it, but he was a beautiful man. Suddenly he felt something he'd never felt before. Was it...pity? It couldn't be. He had never pitied anyone. Get out before I get angrier," was what he heard himself say. He shocked all three them with those six words.

"No, please! Let her go! She's injured, she shouldn't be in here! Take me instead," SeokJin fell to his knees and begged. He'd rather him stuck there than his mother.

"SeokJin, no!"

"Mom, please! You can't stay here!"

The Beast looked at the two of them. It really was pity, wasn't it...? He took the keys out with his large hand like paws and opened the cell gate. "Get out," he snarled at SeokJin's mom. She crawled out and hugged SeokJin who hugged back. The Beast watched for no longer than three seconds before he yanked SeokJin free and tossed him into the cell, shutting the gate. "I said, get out," he reiterated. SeokJin's mom looked at SeokJin and then at the Beast, before turning around and running out. Was that water in her eyes...? What were they called...? Tears...?

He looked back at SeokJin who was sitting up, holding his arm. He turned around and walked up the stairs, thundering the same way he did when he came down, leaving SeokJin to fear what might happen next. He could only hope his mother would get the treatment she needed. He could only cry for his mother who could not come back. He could only wish to be able to see her again, even if it's for one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING  
> I WAS BUSY WITH MOVING BUT HERE  
> HAVE A CHAPTER  
> I HOPE IT'S GOOD;;  
> PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK  
> THANK YOU AND BYE <3


	3. Hôtes Inanimés

The Beast huffed, standing in his room in the West Wing. He turned around and gazed over at the rose. A sparkling rose that stood up, the perfect shade of pink, the only brightness is the dark forbidden West Wing. A petal slipped off of the enchanted rose which held his fate. He sighed and leaned back onto the balcony railing, staring out into the foreverness of the forest.

———

The deserted castle came to life as a candelabra hopped across the floor, lighting up the lanterns. He sighed. A miniature pendulum clock looked at the candelabra and sighed as well. 

"Do you think it'll ever break," the pendulum clock asked.

"Je ne sais pas..." the candelabra sighed once more.

The door creaked. All eyes shot up at the large human pushing it open. Everyone's breaths stopped. Everyone froze, pretending to be the inanimate objects that they were cursed to be.

SeokJin rubbed his eyes and looked around. The kitchen had to be there somewhere. He looked around and shook his head. "It's such a mess here..." He continued walking, his hunger overpowering his urge to eat.

He pushed the door to the dining hall open and the pendulum clock stepped forward. "Ma-"

"Monsieur! A pleasure to meet you," Jackson had jumped in front of him. He took SeokJin's hand between his two candles at the end of his arms. SeokJin jumped back. "Je m'appelle Jackson!"

"I- I'm SeokJin," Jin replied. He remembered that the curse said that everyone got turned into inanimate objects; he didn't think they would be able to walk and talk. He reached his hand out for Jackson to take (who gladly took it). 

"Bonjour SeokJin," Jackson replied. He scanned SeokJin's face. It was literally perfect. His face was 

"Where's the Beast," he asked, trying not to stutter.

"He's in his room. He doesn't wish to be seen right now. He did tell me that you are free to wherever you wish, except the West Wing. You'll also be shown to your room after dinner!"

"Why the West Wing?"

Jackson was quick to avoid the question. "Jaebum!" The mini pendulum clock turned around. "Let's get dinner started," Jackson replied with a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise if it's not that good;;  
> i'm not doing too well with ideas and i sorta rushed to get this out there;;


	4. Be Our Guest

Jackson grinned and grabbed Jin's hand with his arms and turned him around while the others got ready. He refused to let Jin turn his head by engaging him in a conversation about his life before entering the castle. Jaebum eventually walked up and tapped Jackson's shoulder, nodding.

Jackson pulled Jin's hand, turning him around. "Mon chéri monsieur, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents your dinner!"

A chair ran up behind Jin, knocking him back so he would sit as dishes started hopping onto the table. Jin's eyes widened. Everything was enchanted.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test," Jackson started singing as the dishes hopped to the beat. "Tie a napkin 'round your neck, chéri," the chair tied a table around Jin's neck, "and we'll provide the rest." Jin couldn't believe that he was tapping along to a song that a candelabra was singing.

"Soup du jour," Jackson continued as a soup bowl hopped in front of Jin with a spoon in it. La soup du jour was a grey soup. "Hot hor d'oeuvres," which in this case were mini French cheese balls. "Why we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me," he asked, seeing Jin's worried expression. "Ask the dishes!"

Jin put a spoonful in his mouth. It was delicious. "They can sing, they can dance, after all, sir, this is France, and a dinner here is never is never second best! Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui, our guest. Be our guest!" Jackson at this point was on the table, dancing around with the dishes. Jin opened up a piece of paper and read them as Jackson kept singing and naming the dishes which were set in front of Jin.

"Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding, en flambé. We'll serve and prepare a culinary cabaret." 

Jackson frowned upon seeing Jin so shook. "You're alone and you're scared," he said, still singing but gently, "but the banquet's all prepared!" He walked over next to Jin and put a spoon of the beef ragout in his mouth. "No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining! We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks," he said, doing a flip with some other candle.

"And it's all in perfect taste, that can you bet!" Everyone chimed in.

Jackson continued solo again. "Come on and lift your glass!" Jin did as sung. "You've won your own free pass to be our guest! If you're stressed," which everyone knew Jin no doubt was, "it's fine dining we suggest. Be our guest!"

The entire chorus went: "Be our guest! Be our guest!"

Jackson sighed and walked to Jin again, sitting down next to his dishes. "Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were useful," he said, still singing even though it sounded like he was talking. "Eh, Jaebu,?" He nudged the mini pendulum clock from earlier. "Suddenly those good old days are gone. Too long we've been rusting. Needing so much more than dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skills. Most days, we just lay around the castle...flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in and oops-a-daisy!" He jumped up, grinning.

A teapot hopped onto the table. "It's a guest, it's a guest! Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, he'll want tea and my dear, that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft-shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing. I'll get warm, pipin' hot. Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do," he hopped forward along with a cup which had a chip. He jumped up and poured water. "Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!" Jin held up two fingers and two lumps of sugar were dumped in.

Everyone went "She's our guest!" The teapot echoed "She's our guest!"

Everything continued together. "She's our guest! Be our guest, be our guest! Our command is your request! It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed. With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please. With the candlelights still glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going." They all danced around. "Course by course, one by one, 'til you shout 'Enough, I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! Tonight you'll prop your feet up but for now, let's eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our gueeeeeeest~!" All the champagne bottles popped open as the dishes all posed.

Jin put a spoon of the cheese soufflé in his mouth. He had finished everything served but some of the soufflé and it was all amazing. "So I'm guessing you all like music," he asked after swallowing the last bite of soufflé. Jackson broke from his pose and laughed.

"Yes, yes we do." 

"Since I'm done, can I get a tour of the castle?"

"Yes, you can!" Jackson jumped down happily, followed by Jaebum. The two took Jin around the castle and showed him all the different places. Jin noticed that they never even stepped near the West Wing and while Jaebum and Jackson argued about where to go next, Jin slipped away, letting his curiosity get the best of him, using the shadows as his cloak, running as fast as he could to the forbidden occidental side of the largely intimidating castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh yes i realise that the plot doesn't exactly follow the original plot (the beast wanted to have dinner with belle, who refused, so he said she'd have to starve and the objects defy his wishes) but i like it better like this  
> /shrug  
> i'm winging all this so i apologise for it's shittiness :')


	5. Pétales Comme Pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roses and wolves  
> rawr

Jin huffed, finally making it to the West Wing. He could hear Jackson and Jaebum frantically calling his name out but nothing was going to stop his curiosity from getting the best of him. He wrapped his fingers around the handle to the room at the top of the tower and pushed. 

The room was covered in dust and all the paintings were covered with old, faded rags. The only painting even partially visible was the portrait of a very handsome man with oddly familiar chocolate eyes. He walked towards it and pulled what was remaining of the rag. The man was wearing fancy clothing with gold decorations. His face was stern but he seemed happy. The name engraved on the frame was Prince Namjoon. Jin wondered how he could see the painting if there were no lights and looked around.

While everything was dark and ancient, what the pedestal in the centre of the room was holding was not.

A bright rose which was the glistening shade of the perfect pink. Jin held his breath while he walked forward. There was a tall glass cloche and the rose was clearly floating. While it was gleaming with magic, the petals that had fallen off were not. They were shrivelled up and brown, crumbling at the touch of dust. Only three petals were left. Jin figured it'd be around for a while since the speed the petals were falling was slow (the fallen petals were entirely drained of colour and any life at all) and roses have twenty to forty petals. He allowed himself to breathe, completely enchanted by the rose. What was it doing there? Was it the source the enchanted-ness of the castle?

He took the cloche off and set it on the ground. The rose seemed to glow more, sparkles flying around. The breeze from the balcony behind him blew but the rose didn't once move. He reached his hand out to feel it, hold it and smell but he didn't get the chance as the door burst open.

The Beast's eyes widened upon seeing SeokJin and he ran forward, picking up the cloche and covering the rose, wrapping his arms around it defensively, all in one swift movement.

"Why did you come here?" His voice was angry but quiet.

"I'm sorry-"

"I said you were never to come here!" His voice got louder and Jin backed up as he did when the Beast first entered. Jin's back was now to the door.

"I didn't mean any harm!"

"Do you realise what you could've done?!" The Beast smashed his hand down on a table, breaking it. "Get out." Jin started backing up faster. "GET OUT!" Jin, at this point, was too scared to talk, turned around and sprinted out of the room.

Jin ran out and down the stairs. While running down, he grabbed his cloak and swung it over his shoulders. The Beast said get out and that was exactly what he was gonna do. He stopped at a platform near the bottom of the staircase where several objects were waiting.

"Jin!" the teapot from dinner sounded worried. "I'm JinYoung by the way and this is Yugyeom, that's JungKook," he said, looking at a teacup with a chip and a small plate with a matching chip. "Anyway, are you okay? Where were you?"

Jackson and Jaebum came over once they heard Jinyoung's frantic yelling. "JIN!" Jabeum sounded relieved.

Jin, to his dismay, let out a sniffle.

"Jin?" Jackson looked up at him and tugged at his cloak. "Are you leaving?"

Jin looked at the five with teary eyes. "I'm sorry." He ran out.

He ran out of the gates and as far as he could. The wind was a lot stronger and it was snowing so he was practically blind but he ran anyway. He stopped when he heard something move. 

He looked around and saw large grey wolves. He started to back up and realised there were more behind him. He made a run for it in the only direction that was wolf-less.

He ran, eyes shut tight, and suddenly everything got colder. It was hard to breathe. He opened his eyes and saw that he fell into a lake. He swam, grabbing onto the ice and pulling himself up. The ice was quickly breaking so he had to run.

The whimpers of a wolf made him stop. He turned around and saw a wolf drowning. He grabbed the largest branch he could and threw it into the water. He kept running as the wolves gained on him. Thankfully, the drowning wolf was safe.

His feet started hurting. He stumbled back and fell on hard snow when wolves appeared in front of him. He grabbed a stick close to him and threw it at one of the wolves, doing nothing but angering them more. A wolf jumped over him and bit onto his cloak. Jin untied it, letting it hit the wolf in the face.

Pretty soon he was cornered, up against a tree with no way out.

That was when he appeared, the Beast.

He fought the wolves, throwing them off. Nothing died and the wolves all ran away after seeing how terrifying the Beast was.

The Beast turned to Jin before collapsing into a pile of soft snow. Jin was about to turn and run before he didn't. He couldn't just leave the Beast there like that. Jin sighed and hoisted the Beast onto his back, taking him back to the castle, trying his best not to drag him. 

Eventually, he got to the castle and the objects helped him lift the Beast to a chair in a study. Jackson lit the fireplace and Jinyoung poured hot tea into cups, for both the Beast and for Jin.

The Beast eventually woke up and winced at the wound on his right arm.

Jin wrung a wet towel to get the excess water out and walked to the Beast. "Hey, don't do that," he said as the Beast started licking the wound. "Hold still!" He attempted to grab the Beast's arm. The Beast growled and Jin frowned, grabbing his arm and dabbing it with the towel.

The Beast roared and the objects gathered in the room backed away. "That hurt!"

"If you had _held still_ , it wouldn't have hurt as much!"

"If _you_ hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If _you_ hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away! Besides, you told me to get out!"

The Beast opened his mouth and closed it. "Well, _you_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well, _you_ should learn to control your temper!" The Beast frowned and rested his chin on his other hand, defeated. "Now this will sting a little." Jin dabbed the wound and the Beast winced, letting out a grunt. "By the way...thank you, for saving my life that is." The objects came out of hiding and joined the other two.

The Beast looked at Jin, slightly astonished. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sorta bsed this like i do the other chapters  
> i didn't get time to have others proofread and stuff so please tell me if something sucks so i can fix it


	6. Une Bête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo i have 666 hits  
> thanks y’all  
> ❤️
> 
> also smh this dumb ipad autocorrect une to use  
> the audacity  
> can you believe it

The day was long, eventful and full of fear for both Kim SeokJin and his mother, who had frantically made her way back to the village on her horse as soon as she was kicked out. She rode to the pub and burst in where many people were comforting SooYoung who was angry and confused due to SeokJin refusing her hand in marriage, again. All eyes turned to Jin’s mom as she explained everything that had happened. 

“Please! You have to help me rescue him from the Beast,” his mother begged the villagers only to get laughed at.

“You’re crazy.” One of the ladies scoffed.

SooYoung tapped her fingers on the table.

“What are you doing,” SooYoung’s friend, Yerim asked, unable to read SooYoung’s face.

“Thinking.”

“But you said thinking is a dangerous pastime,” Yerim frowned.

“Well, I’m not doing it as a pastime. I’m doing it because I finally have a plan to get SeokJin to marry me.” Yerim’s face lit up and SooYoung explained what it was. 

By the time she started, Jin’s mom was already out, going to her house to rescue Jin on her own. 

By the time she finished, Jin’s mom was already out, in the forest, trying to find the castle again.

Yerim nodded, and stood up. “She’s crazy! We can’t just let her roam around spreading terrible ideas to our kids and family!”

“That’s right, we need to get her locked up,” SooYoung said.

The pub roared in agreement and soon, everyone set out to find her. When they got to the small hut by the edge of the town, it was empty.

“Stay here,” SooYoung told Yerim. “I’m gonna find her.” Yerim nodded and positioned herself on the porch as SooYoung set off into the forest.

———

SooYoung came back in the morning, unable to find her. She sat next to Yerim to wait.

———

Days went by, without a single sign of her or Jin.

She, was lost in the forest, knocked unconscious after a blizzard.

Jin, on the other hand, was terrified, not of the Beast but of everything else. The days had been the closest to perfect possible.

The Beast gave him possession of his private library. It had more books than hairs on ahead (or it seemed like that) and it made Jin delighted.

“Let’s read something!” Jin ran through the library and found a book. The Beast sat down in a chair and Jin sat in a chair next to him. After reading some of the book, Jin handed the book to the Beast to read. The Beast took it, staring at the page, occasionally squinting.

He didn’t want to admit it’s but “I can’t read.” He looked down sheepishly.

“Oh, that’s alright!” Jin moved his chair closer to the Beast’s. “I’ll teach you.”

Then the blizzard hit. The morning it stopped, the two had porridge for breakfast, together. Jin dipped his spoon in and ate some of the sweet porridge and saw the Beast devouring it, making a mess. The Beast looked up and then down at JungKook and Yugyeom who pushed a spoon to him. The Beast picked up the spoon and attempted to eat the porridge. Jin set his spoon down and lifted his bowl. The Beast looked up at Jin and smiled a little, doing the same. The two smiled and drank the porridge together.

After breakfast, the two went outside to the front yard, for a walk, to feed the birds. Jin placed some seeds in the Beast’s paws and the Beast quickly thrust his paws out for the birds, scaring them away. Jin smiled a little and crouched next to the confused Beast. He took his paws and slowly brought them to the ground, spreading some seeds in front of the Beast. A small blue bird came forth and ate some seeds on the ground before hopping into his paws. Jin smiled before getting up and wandering a bit, exploring.

‘There's something sweet, and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn’t see it before.’ He sighed and walked to a tree, placing his hand on it and glancing at the Beast.

‘He glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched, he didn’t shudder at my paw. No, it can’t be, I’ll just ignore...but then, he’s never looked at me that way before.’ The Beast was confused. What was he feeling? Of course, the birds all over him didn’t help him think.

Jin laughed a little and disappeared behind the tree. ‘New and a bit alarming. Who’d have ever thought that this could be? True that he’s no Prince Charming but there’s something in him I simply didn’t see.’

The birds on the Beast flew away and he looked at Jin, excited, only to get hit in the face with a snowball. The Beast reached down and grabbed as much snow as he could, holding the ball over his head. It fell on him as he fell on the snow because Jin threw another snowball and Jin burst out laughing.

“Well, who’d have thought?” Jackson stared out the window.

“Well bless my soul,” Jinyoung stood next to him.

“Well, who’d have known?” Jaebum was with them.

“Well who indeed? And who’d have guessed they’d come together on their own?” Jooheon, a duster and Jackson’s one and only, joined them.

“It’s so peculiar, just wait and see!” Jinyoung was getting all excited.

“We’ll wait and see a few days more. There may be something there that wasn’t there before.” The four harmonised in agreement.

The Beast and Jin came inside and sat by the fireplace where Jin continued to teach the Beast to read.

“And here’s a thought,” a creamer stepped up to the four watching the two. “Perhaps there’s something there that wasn’t there before.” 

“Nice of you to join us, Captain Obvious,” Jinyoung laughed. “

“I love you, too,” the creamer grinned.

“What, Papa?” Yugyeom looked up at the teapot. 

Jinyoung sighed. “There may be something there that wasn’t there before.”

“What is it?” Jungkook looked up at the creamer.

“What’s there, Dad?” Yugyeom looked at the creamer too.

“We’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Jungkook and Yugyeom waited a couple seconds. “Okay, we’re older!”

A sugar bowl laughed. “A little older than that, guys.”

“But why, Dad,” Jungkook pouted.

“Because you won’t understand.”

“Please? We might!” 

Yoongi sighed. “C’est l’amour.”

JungKook looked at Yugyeom, both equally confused. They knew what it was but this felt different from what they knew, which is what confused them.

“Now look what you’ve done. They’re confused as he-“ the creamer earned a glare from Jinyoung. “-ck.”

“Oh shut up, Mark.”

Mark laughed a bit but stopped when he couldn’t read Jackson’s facial expressions. “What are you thinking?”

“He has a plan,” Jooheon said.

“You sound scared,” Jackson replied.

“I am.”

“You’re not the only one,” Jaebum said, shaking his head.

“Well, this is a good idea! I guarantee it.”

“Alright then, spill,” Jinyoung said, in a tone that suggests he would’ve crossed his arms had he had any.

“Well...” Jackson explained his plan. The others listened, occasionally changed something that would’ve messed it all up.

“It’s settled. We have a ball to prepare,” Jaebum said once the plan was set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iunno if anyone noticed but yes, the chapter number’s changed to 6/12. the chapters are all written! i’m posting the next three daily bc you guys deserve them for putting up with me smh i’m so bad


	7. Le Bal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is! the climax that everyone's been waiting for!! the ball!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also apology chapter 2/4

"It's the day," Jackson squealed. He was jumping up and down, figuratively and literally.

Jinyoung smiled. "Yes, it is!"

Everything was set. Bambam, the wardrobe in Jin's room whose real name was Kunpimook, knew what to give him. The others knew what to give the Beast. They knew what to serve for dinner, and what music was to be played. They had practically memorised it as Jaebum went over it that many times.

———

Jackson hopped onto a stool next to the bathtub in which Hoseok was bathing the Beast in. "Tonight is the night!"

"I'm not sure I can do thi-"

"You don't have time to be timid!" Jackson sighed as he thought of the wilting rose. "You must be bold! Daring!"

The Beast nodded and sat up straight. "Bold. Daring." He shook the water off and became a giant ball of fluffy fur.  
Jackson had hopped off the stool in an attempt to miss the water but failed. "There will be music," he wiped the water off. "Romantic candlelight - provided by myself," he put the tip of his right candle holder in his mouth and blew, lighting his right candle and his head before blowing onto his left candle. He hopped onto the tiny chair next to the Beast's dresser as the same coat stand who bathed him dried him. "And when the moment is right, you profess your love!"

"Yes. I can- I- I can! NO." He shook his head. "I can't."

"You care for the boy, don't you?"

"More than anything." The Beast struggled to speak as Hoseok cut his hair.

"Well then, you must tell him!"

"Viola! You look so-" Jackson hesitated. "So..."

"Stupid." The Beast looked overly done with the number of frills and bows in his hair. Hoseok didn't have a mouth but it was obvious he was laughing.

"Not quite the word I was looking for- perhaps a little more off the top?"

Hoseok began cutting again and a couple minutes later, Jaebum came in. He cleared his throat. "Your man awaits."

Hoseok fixed up the Beast's outfit one last time before he went out. He saw Jin - who looked absolutely stunning - walk down the stairs from the room opposite of his. Jin had stopped at the centre, where the two stairs joined and lead to the ballroom together.

———

Jin was having a heart attack. He wouldn't know what to say, or do, or eat or whatever they did at balls. He really didn't want to mess this up just because he wasn't used to suits so fancy or shoes so tight, or not having his hair a messy fluff as it usually was.

He paused at the centre to fix his suit and saw the Beast coming down. He bowed as he supposed he should've and the Beast did too before offering Jin his hand (which he happily took).

 

———

 

The two headed to the dinner table where they sat opposite from each other. The long table and the many foods in between separated them yet they still felt each other's company.

The Beast was eating with a spoon (his skills had gotten significantly better). Hoseok picked up a violin and started playing. Jin grinned and stood up, running to the Beast and taking his hands, pulling him up and running to the ballroom.

"Tale as old as time," Jinyoung smiled, watching the two dance away from afar. "True as it can be." Yugyeom and Jungkook joined him and listened to him talk, though it sounded more like singing the more words came out of his mouth. "Barely even friends," Mark soon joined them(in listening), always happy to hear his husband's voice, "then somebody bends, unexpectedly.

"Just a little change- small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared...Beauty and the Beast. Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time; tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange: finding you can change, learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun, rising in the East. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast."

Jackson hushed the candles, indicating they should dim the flames. The ballroom was almost entirely dark, with only a few candles and the stars to illuminate the path. The balcony door was opened by Jooheon and Jaebum. Jinyoung slowed down. "Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast." He held onto the ea for a couple seconds before stopping, his voice almost a whisper now.

"Off to the cupboard with you two, it's way past your bedtime." Jungkook and Yugyeom nodded, sliding off the cart and hopping out the door, only to hide behind it and watch what was happening. Yoongi hopped by them, playfully shaking his head before joining his friends.

 

———

 

The Beast and Jin at down on the railings outside. Jin fixed his suit.

"Jin...?" The Beast looked unsure as he took the human's hands. "Are you happy here with me?"

Jin nodded. "I am," he smiled but it disappeared as he looked out towards the forest.

"What is it?"

"My mother...I just wish I could see her."

The Beast frowned and then made up his mind. He told Jin to follow him and lead him to the West Wing. "Here." He handed Jin a mirror that was by the rose. "It'll show you anyone you wish to see."

Jin took the mirror. "Show me my mother," he said, slowly, scared. He gasped when he saw that she was lost in the forest, coughing and struggling to move. "She's sick, she's in trouble, she's all alone!"

The Beast looked at the rose and shut his eyes for a second. "Then, you must go to her."

"What did you say?"

"I release you, you are no longer my prisoner. You're free."

"I never was to begin with." The Beast looked at Jin. "You told me to get out, I did and then I chose to come back. I stayed because I wanted to. But thank you...for understanding how much she needs me." He was about to hand the mirror back when the Beast shook his head.

"Take it so you'll always have a way to look back at me."

Jin gave the Beast one last look before running out.

"Ohohoh, I knew you had it in you!" Jaebum came in happily. 

"I let him go."

"Yes yes of co- you did what? Why?"

"Because..." the Beast refused to look at Jaebum. "I love him."


	8. Tuons la Bête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the two heroes who save the entire story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 apology update!  
> the next chapter will have a part one and a part two so iunno if i can update both in one day but i'll try! (i have a lot of studying to do TT end me)

Jungkook and Yugyeom frowned as they were hiding behind curtains and listening to their parents. They looked at each other and silently hopped off.

"He did **_WHAT_**?!" Jinyoung, Jackson Mark, Yoongi, Kunpimook and Jooheon yelled.

"He let him go," Jaebum sighed.

"Pourquoi?! They were doing so well," Jinyoung shook his head.

"He said because he loved him."

They all exchanged glances as if some wave of understanding washed over them all at once. They all silently made their ways to their respective resting places.

 

Jin packed in such a hurry that he was out the door before the conversation before the rest had ended.

 

Jinyoung, Mark and Yoongi frantically looked around for their sons. They were supposed to be asleep.

 

The Beast looked out from the balcony. Jin had set off into the forest, clutching the mirror in his hands.

 

———

 

He found his mother and soon found their way home where a mob awaited them. He demanded to know and they said she needed to go to a mental hospital. Of course, SooYoung said she didn’t have to get it if Jin just said yes. Jin’s mother wasn’t insane and Jin used the mirror to prove it. He told them about how sweet he was and it infuriated SooYoung. The Beast was in the West Wing, staring out to the forest.

“You’re as crazy as your mother! It’s a beast!”

“You’re the real beast,” Jin spat out. “He hasn’t hurt anyone and you have the nerve to want to kill him?! You’re nothing more than a rude, obnoxious, selfish bit-“

“Look at him! Are you telling me we’re safe with that thing running around?”

“Yes! He’s really not bad at all!”

“We have to get rid of it! The Beast will make off with your children," he turned to the crowd. The mob gasped in unison. "He'll come after them in the night!" ("No, he won't!") "We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast!"

The mob screamed in agreement. After all, why would they agree with the smart one?

"We're not safe until he's dead," some old guy said, shaking his head.

"He'll come stalking us at night," his friend also shook his head.

"Said to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite," a lady almost fainted.

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free," Yerim said.

"So it's time to take some action y'all, it's time to follow me!" SooYoung stood with one foot on the stairs, addressing the mob, holding the mirror she had snatched from Jin. "Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there at the drawbridge of a castle and there's something truly terrible inside!" She showed the Beast on the mirror to everyone. "He's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones, massive paws, killer claws for the feast, hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home 'til he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the beast!"

Before Jin had time to protest everyone took off. They even went as far as to toss Jin and his mother into the cellar. "Let us out!" He pushed the doors open but they wouldn't move.

"Light your torch, mount your horse," the mob members told each other, though only SooYoung and Yerim got horses.

"Screw your courage to the sticking place," SooYoung exclaimed.

"We're counting on SooYoung to lead the way!"

Their voices trailed off as Jin used a wooden stick to try to open the cellar window.

He fell to his knees. “This is all my fault.”

“Honey, don’t say that! It’s mine, I should’ve just agreed to go with them.” She hugged her son.

“No! It was SooYoung’s plan from the start. Threaten to take you away so I’d finally accept her; she hadn’t counted on the Beast being real!”

 

———

 

“We shouldn’t have gotten our hopes up,” Jackson sighed, clinging onto Jooheon.

“I really thought it would be him,” Suga said, frowning.

Jaebum shook his head, also sighing.

A footstool ran over to the window barking. 

“Could it be her?” Jinyoung hopped over.

Jaebum sighed again. “I will never understand this damn curse,” he said, walking over.

Jooheon gasped. “Invaders!”

“Jinyoung, go tell Master! We’ll give them the fight they’re looking for,” Jackson said.

 

———

 

“Do you have any idea how to work this?”

“This is like our stove, we gotta blow onto the coal! I saw Dad do it once.”

“Alright!” After some huffing and puffing, the plate jumped up. “Yahoo!” His best friend hopped over to the other side and pulled a string. The weird contraption they were on started moving.

Jin’s mother peaked through the shutter doors, Jin by her. “What the fu- JIN, GET DOWN,” she said, grabbing her son and pulling him to the side. An axe completely destroyed the doors and the contraption that she had built what felt like ages ago fell in, exploding.

“You guys have got to try this sometime,” Yugyeom said, laughing with Jungkook.

Jin burst out laughing. “Later! We’ve got to go save the Beast! Mother, you stay here, you’re not feeling well and it’s not good for you to be up and about.”

“But-“

“I’ll be fine, I’ll have these two heroes with me,” Jin picked up the duo.

“Hear that Yuggie? We’re heroes!”

“Yeah!!”

Jin chuckled but it didn’t last. He helped his mother to a bed inside and handed her something to eat and water before rushing out as fast as he could.

He grabbed his satchel, YugKook jumped into it, and mounted his horse thinking only one thing: he had to save the Beast, no matter what.


	9. La Bataille Finale P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally rip all the villagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's update 4/4 for apologies  
> i'll try to get P2 out tmrw if not then the day after  
> i appreciate you guys reading this  
> ahhhh  
> okay bye

"Master, there are invaders attacking the palace."

"Let them come. It doesn't matter now anyway."

 

———

 

The moment the door was battered open, the chanting stopped. Everyone looked around, eyes filled with anger and fear. An uneasy feeling had settled in the air. They looked around more, eyes filled with confusion. There was nothing there. On the sides of the red carpet that was in the middle, leading from the door to stairs which lead to a door. There were also stairs by the sides of the main staircase but the corridor was too dark for them to notice the small doorways, not that they cared. The only source of light they had was from the torches they had brought along, though only about two survived because it had started to rain before everyone got inside. Occasionally, lightning would help the mob get a better view. They all walked forward and Yerim grabbed a candelabra. She was about to use her torch to light it when a "NOW!" filled the room.

It seemed like everything came to life all at once and pounced on them. Hoseok was boxing a guy's face; a mop had attacked some lady's face and two bureaus simultaneously let the first drawers open to hit the sides of a man's face; a pot landed on a guy's head and spoons hit it until they felt pleased; a chair pushed a lady and she fell onto a carpet, rolling up and landing in a chest (which burped, causing many people to stare in disgust and fear). 

Yerim was threatening Jackson's entire existence by slowly decreasing the gap between him and the torch. There was no place for him to go. Jaebum, who was on top of the stairs, let out a war cry before sliding down the railing to stab Yerim's right shoulder scissors. She let out a scream as she pulled them out and clutched her shoulder. Jaebum, although terrified of the scene he had just created, stuck his tongue out at her.

Jackson was about to thank Jaebum when he heard Jooheon scream. Someone was plucking him. He ran over and bit his right handle, blowing hard. His top candle had grown furiously larger, scorching the ass of the man in front of him. The man screamed (a lot of that was happening in that hall) and threw Jooheon in the air, running off. Jackson caught Jooheon. 

SooYoung scowled as the fight around her ensued and she turned around, darting up the stairs.

People were being thrown out of the castle, windows were broken and bones too; blood was all over the floor and people. It was a horrid sight but the residents of the castle were willing to do whatever it took to save their home.

Tomatoes were thrown as Jinyoung finished rounding up some teacups. "Do you like your tea hot or boiling," he asked as the cups and himself poured tea on the woman who was the target of those tomatoes. Then he heard a crash and a "TAKE THAT!" and some man screaming. He burst out laughing. Bambam had dressed up some pour soul.

Some people, absolutely horrendous and anyone would agree if they saw them chasing the poor footstool. It ran into the kitchen, backing up against the cabinets which, as if it was automated, opened, revealing too many dangerously sharp objects. The smoke from the tiny explosion in the oven (which was entirely intentional) covered the room. Fearing for their pathetic lives, they ran out.

The only person who was still inside was SooYoung but no one knew that as they either cheered and hugged each other (Jackson kissed both of Jaebum's cheeks and got slapped, though very lightly, for it, the two of them chuckling) or screamed in terror, stumbling out dying, bleeding or just too terrified to continue further and end up as one, the other or both.

 

———

 

SooYoung had gone to every door in search of the Beast before finding the West Wing. She collected herself and pushed the door open.


	10. La Bataille Finale P2

SooYoung had her crossbow in hand when she entered. The Beast that sat in front of her did nothing, not even acknowledging her presence. Had he known Jin sprinting into the castle, frantically asking where he was, if he was alright and where the firearms were, maybe he would've reacted differently; maybe he would have turned around and roared while charging at Sooyoung who was intent on killing him, but he hadn't known Jin had come and he didn't do anything to stop the girl from firing an arrow at him.

He roared out in pain but returned to his position and SooYoung scowled. "What?! Are you too nice to fight back," she called out, running to him and shoving him so hard he crashed through the balcony railing. The Beast was surprised at her strength but hadn't moved. He just laid on the edge of what looked like a cone jutting out of the castle that had been cut in half horizontally with the top half taken off. Most of his body was dangling off the edges. He didn't care enough to move.

"You're pathetic," SooYoung said, walking closer to him. She was right, he felt, too right. "Get up and fight you beast! It's impossible to believe that Jin fell-"

"Get away from him," a voice came from behind the two who turned to see who it was (though it was quite obvious by the voice alone that it was Jin).

Sardonic laughter filled the air. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me? I doubt you even know how to shoot that," SooYoung said with a sneer.

Jin glanced at the handgun in his right hand and back at her. She was partially right, he didn't exactly know how but the briefing from Jaebum was probably enough.

The Beast tried to get up but it seemed the arrow was too deep in for him to move without being in excrutiating pain. SooYoung was too focused on Jin to care. Jin knew he couldn't get closer without SooYoung threatening the Beast ("i won't hesitate bitch" ha alex is so funny) so his only shot (HA) was to shoot (*cue hamilton*). 

In a moment, Jin shut his eyes and pulled the trigger. He was scared he'd hit the Beast but all that was gone when he heard "You fucking-" after a scream. He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it.

It hit her abdomen and blood was everywhere. The Beast was now standing, though barely keeping his balance. In a fit of rage SooYoung fired her crossbow and Jin's thigh had never hurt more. He let out a cry and fell to one knee. The Beast roared and SooYoung turned around. "You're next," she said, charging at him.

Jin didn't see what happened next. He was too busy focusing on the fact that there was an arrow in his leg. He set the handgun down and wrapped his hands around the arrow. There was a puddle of blood directly below his hands which were also now covered in blood. He shut his eyes and pulled it out. A scream escaped his mouth despite him trying his best not to make noise. He tossed the arrow aside and looked down. There was too much blood for him to see how much damage really happened. He looked around. His eyes landed on the rose. There was somehow only a petal left. He then saw the old painting. He stood up and stumbled over, pulling the cover off and tying it around his thigh as tight as he could to stop the blood. He was starting to feel light-headed.

By the time he looked up, it was too late and he regretted everything he had done in the past two minutes. The Beast and SooYoung were a metre away from each other; both at the edges; both covered in blood; both clearly exhausted. What happened in those two minutes? A lot, if not more.

SooYoung said something and the Beast scowled, charging at her who shot an arrow into his chest. He roared and fell back. SooYoung laughed and walked up to him. Jin, who was now running to them, only heard enough to know that the arrow was poisoned. He let out a gasp and ran faster, doing his best not to fall while he crawled on the side of the walls. He fell to his knees when he reached the platform they were on and SooYoung said something else, this time to him. His head was pounding, he didn't hear her. He got up and hunched over, hands on his knees, panting. SooYoung moved closer to him and the anger in Jin that was boiled over was overcome by regret.

He pushed her out of the way and ran to the Beast, not realising what he had done to her. He fell to his knees again, this time with tears in his eyes.

He called for Yugyeom and Jungkook, Jackson and Jooheon, everyone he could think of until his throat hurt. He turned back to the Beast, resting his head on his chest. "I'm so sorry..." He took a deep breath in. It felt like he was suffocating. "I'm sorry for not stopping her, earlier" he realised what he had down when he heard her scream. It was something he'd never forget. "I'm sorry...for not telling you sooner. I didn't think this would happen and it was naïve not to. I'm sorry. I-" he choked on his tears, unable to finish the sentence.

By the third apology, everyone was upstairs already, all eyes landing on either the empty rose or the dying couple. No one heard him but he said the three words that they've been hoping for since he got there. Je t'aime.

Suddenly, all eyes, except Jin's, went on the rose. All the petals went back on as if time was in reverse. Gold ripples came from the rose, spreading everywhere as objects turned to people and artifacts were restored.

They all gasped and Jin stared in amazement as the Beast in front of him rose up and was surrounded by...sparkles??? He wiped his eyes which widened when the Beast transformed into the man from the portrait: Namjoon. He was set back down. All his injuries were gone and so were Jin's.

The ripples spread through the forest and as far as anyone could see (so the village).

It all made sense to Jin now. The castle wasn't the only thing under the spell his mother told him about in bedtime stories. The village was too. That's why no one looked older; that's why everyone disliked him and his mom. They moved there after the spell had taken place. That's also why no one remember the castle, it was part of the curse.

The man in front of him stirred. "What the- Jin? I'm not dead?!"

Jin burst out laughing. "No, you're not," he said, pulling him into a hug.

The other people in the castle cheered. Jinyoung kissed Mark, having missed doing that after who knows how long. Jackson and Jooheon danced around with Yugyeom and Jungkook while Yoongi looked at himself in disbelief, tears swelling in his eyes. Hoseok hugged him. 

The doors burst open and everyone, NamJoon and Jin included, turned. Voices that Jin's never heard before called Yoongi's and Hoseok's names, running forward and hugging them.

"That's Taehyung hugging Hoseok and Jimin hugging Yoongi. They died, or so we thought, while under the curse. They were teacups who got shattered," Namjoon explained.

"So everyone's happy now," Jin said, wiping his eyes. Namjoon nodded. "Good, because I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT DAMN CURSE."

Namjoon burst out laughing. "I have too. Would you believe me if I said I got cursed because I didn't let an old lady in?"

"Yes, the story my mom told me said it was because she was ugly?"

Namjoon smiled. "Nah, I didn't trust her. For good reason! Look what she did!"

Jin just blinked and shook his head. "What an arse."

\-------

 

Within two weeks, everything was alright again. The castle was fixed up and the villagers were out of the weird time loop they were stuck in.

Everyone was human again, or animal in some cases. Jin had moved into the castle and most days were filled with him running around and playing with the many children that lived in the castle while Namjoon was doing whatever princely tasks he needed to finish after being absent for a hundred years.

SooYoung was back but different. She was much nicer, more caring and not obnoxious or narcissistic. She and Yerim were the power couple™.

Everything, for the first time in a long time, was happy.

And guess what?

They all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i posted this but apparently not?? but like yeah here also if one of you wants to help me with the next chapter that would be GREAT bc i have no ideas :(


	11. C'est L'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yugkook lol  
> i'm sorry this is like a year overdue  
> i've been stressed out and busy and it's junior year, it's super fcking stressful and dhjfhgj i'm sorry  
> i also got rid of the 2Jae chapter bc i'm super uncreative, i'm sorry  
> but   
> they went on a picnic and had a couple dates and years later, jaebum proposed and bam, happiness   
> four years after  
> ANOTHER GAY REVELATION

Now, more than a decade has past and everyone was happier than ever.

Jungkook and Yugyeom were no longer little kids. They were adults - just barely - but it didn't feel like it, yet.

He still didn't understand what his dad meant by "C'est l'amour" and he was starting to worry that he never would.

Days turned to weeks which turned into months and soon, Jungkook would be turning nineteen.

He laid on his bed, on his stomach, with his knees bent so his feet were in the air and a pencil in his hand along with papers in front of him. He sighed. He had no inspiration.

He looked over at his best friend who was on the ground, surrounded by papers both crumbled and not, some empty, some full, some kinda.

The younger clearly had too much inspiration.

Jungkook wouldn't help but smile. Whenever he saw Yugyeom, which was all the time, he smiled despite what emotions he felt because Yugyeom made him that happy. His chest would hurt and he'd miss him everytime they parted but felt fine at the same time knowing he would come back to him. Jungkook sighed. He'd never understand why his chest got hot all the time and he'd never understand love.

He looked back at his paper and realised he wrote Kim Yugyeom in really curvy writing with a heart on top of the i. His face heated up and he frantically erased it, ripping the paper. He sighed again and crumbled it up, tossing it into a pile of crumpled papers.

"You alright?"

Jungkook looked over at Yugyeom and nodded. "Yeah! I'm fine."

Yugyeom frowned and went over to Jungkook, putting his hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. Are you sure you're alright?"

Jungkook nodded nervously. "It's just the heat," he backed away and stood up. "I'm gonna get some water." He practically ran out the room and to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and chugged it. Then he went out the back door to the garden where Jin was with a bunch of kids. Many things happened over the decade and that includes the handful of kids in that were in the castle growing up. Jungkook and Yugyeom were the oldest and the youngest was eleven, but no one but YugKook was older than fifteen. Jin was reading to them.

Jungkook smiled a bit and started to walk. He didn't realise where he was going or that he was barefoot until he stepped on something that was very painful. He let out a tiny scream before sitting down and holding his foot up. There was a stone sticking out. That's when he looked around. He was in the forest. Dumbass. He grabbed the stone and yanked it out while biting his lip so he couldn't scream. He took out a handkerchief and tied it around his foot as tightly as he could to stop the blood. It was a good thing he listened to Jin's stories. He held onto the tree and pulled himself up. He looked at the direction he came from, or he hoped he had come from and started to walk very slowly.

"Jungkook!" After minutes of silence which felt like hours, a familiar voice pierced the nothingness and made him stop. He looked around before turning around. It was Yugyeom.

He ran over. "Jungkook, what happened?!"

"I stepped on a stone and started walking the wrong way, apparently."

Yugyeom sighed and helped him stand up. "Idiot."

Jungkook chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and they walked back in silence. Jinyoung cleaned up Jungkook's wound properly and tied it up with a cleaner cloth.

The two went back to Jungkook's room. Jungkook was going to go back to his spot on the floor but Yugyeom refused and made him sit on the bed. Jungkook didn't want Yugyeom sitting on the floor so they compromised and both sat on the bed. 

Jungkook couldn't think though. Every day, whatever he was feeling was getting worse and he didn't know what to do. He laid on his bed, feet dangling off the side. He stared at his ceiling.

A few moments later, Yugyeom's face blocked his view. His face became hot and he rolled over, sitting up. "What the heck, Yugyeom?!"

Yugyeom giggled. "You were staring so intently that you didn't hear me calling you."

"Really? Shit. I'm sorry."

"It's fine! Let's go."

"Where?"

"Are you okay? It's lunch time! You never forget lunch time!"

"Oh, I guess I'm just out of it today."

"You've been out of it for way too long. What's wrong?" Yugyeom frowned. He hated seeing Jungkook like this. They grew up together, he knew when Jungkook was upset or confused and that was now. He watched Jungkook open his mouth and shut it again. He had every detail of his face memorised, he paid too much attention to him. Everytime he saw him smile, he felt ecstatic but everytime he saw him frown, it broke his heart. He loved Jungkook, he really did, and he wanted to make him as happy as he could.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not!"

"Fine! I'm not! I'm confused. My face gets hot and my chest starts hurting. My heart beats really fast and my palms get all sweaty. Everything feels weird when I look at you and I don't understand! So, yes, I'm not okay! There's something wrong with me and I don't know wh-"

He was cut off by Yugyeom and a moment later, the younger pulled away. "I like you too."

"Y-" Jungkook stopped. Of course he liked Yugyeom, why else would he be such a panicking mess. "You do?"

"Well, yeah. I thought it was obvious, honestly. OH, I hope you don't mind that I kissed you."

"Not at all," Jungkook smiled. "Now, let's go eat lunch."

Yugyeom took Jungkook's hand, smiling and the two of them left. It was only for a moment but the warmth that it brought told them both exactly what love was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it was shitty  
> i've lost my touch tbh

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh first fanfic, sorry if it sucks  
> updates will be irregular bc school and stuff, sorry;;;; - alex


End file.
